Como conocí a su Madre
by paula-neko
Summary: "Papá ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mamá?". Una simple pregunta con una complicada respuesta. Otani cuenta la historia según su punto de vista, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos mientras sus hijos escuchan atentamente y hacen sus propios comentarios de la historia. Basado en la familia, claro. Mal Summary (?) solo lean pls :3


**Holaaa :3 Soy yo otra vez *u* y vengo con este fic que lo escribí con amor y cariño (?).**

**Me agarró la inspiración, hasta lloré haciéndolo (soy muy emocional *-*) me hizo acordar de Risa y Otani, como que sentí que era lo que ellos harían (aunque dejare que ustedes opinen) y bueno ellos están felizmente casados y tienen hijos *w***

**Espero que disfruten! n.n**

**Disclaimer : Lovely Complex no me pertece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lovely Complex le pertenece a la genia de Aya Nakahara (la amo :3)**

**Canción : Never Grow Up de Taylor Swift**

Como conocí a su madre: **Cápitulo 1**

-Papá, ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mamá?-

Otani miró a su pequeña hija de 10 años, quien lo miraba expectante ante la pregunta recién hecha, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes color miel que le provocaban dulzura en su corazón.

Sonrió ante la pregunta de la niña y su tierna mirada.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…-contesta.

-¡Quiero escucharla!-dice ella emocionada.

No puedo evitar reírse ante su cara de emoción.

Él la ama demasiado.

-Son las 12:00 a.m. y tienes colegio mañana Yumiko-chan…-

-Pero papá…!- dice ella con tristeza.

Otani no la puede ver triste.

La pequeña Yumiko había robado el corazón de su padre.

Esa especial dulzura y su voz de ángel conmovían lo más profundo de su alma.

Él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, eso él lo sabía muy bien.

-¿De verdad, de verdad quieres escuchar la historia?-dice sonriéndole a su pequeña.

-¡Si si si si si! ¡Quiero escuchar la historia papi!-dice con una sonrisa dulce, de las que lo conmueve tanto.

-¿Qué tal si te la cuento mañana… después de comer un helado?

La niña mira a su padre.

-¡Yo quiero uno de chocolate!- dice luego con una gran sonrisa.

Otani río.

-Bien, pero ahora tienes que dormir ¿está bien?

-Está bien…-dice ella.

Ella sonríe y se va corriendo a su cuarto como una niña pequeña.

Otani suspira al verla, le recuerda tanto a su madre.

Otani sube las escaleras, se dirige a su cuarto y abre la puerta.

Entró a la habitación oscura y ve a su esposa en su cama. Ella estaba dormida, quieta y respirando con armonía.

Otani nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero realmente se ve hermosa cuando duerme: su cara angelical, totalmente relajada, su respiración silenciosa y sus cabellos rojizos cayendo sobre sus largas pestañas… ella se ve absolutamente perfecta.

Se acercó poco a poco con pasos silenciosos, tratando de no despertarla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanto las sábanas en la cual dormían todas las noches y se acostó suavemente cerca de ella hasta quedar enfrentados.

Miró a su esposa por unos segundos, para luego plantar un cálido beso en sus labios y finalmente cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

Pero despertó al escuchar una dulce voz cerca de su cara, una voz que hace a su corazón estremecer de amor.

-Te extrañe Otani- dijo ella, Otani Risa.

-No me fui a ninguna parte idiota-

-¿Me besas y luego me llamas idiota?- dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Es que estabas tan callada que por un momento pensé que eras otra persona … AU! ¿¡Me acabas de patear!?

Ella se ríe.

-Te amo Otani Atsushi- dice Risa, acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Eres una idiota- dice Otani fingiendo estar molesto, pero Risa sabía, aunque no lo estuviera viendo a la cara, que estaba sonriendo de amor.

Buenas Noches, piensa él.

Solo es buena cuando estoy contigo, piensa ella.

**Bueno, este fic tiene continuación!**

**Será contado desde la perspectiva de Otani Atsushi y tal vez empiece desde el comienzo, es decir desde que Otani salé con su primer novia, Mayu Kanzaki, con los detalles y pensamientos desde el punto de vista de Otani y los divertidos comentarios de sus hijos. *w***

**Manden sus reviews plisss *-* Me harán feliz :) :) y me dará inspiración para seguir :3 :3**

**(,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,) (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,)**


End file.
